Sunday in the Park withFred?
by Nicole White
Summary: Hermione takes Fred to see one of her favorite Muggle musicals, he however is not as thrilled. A cute, sappy, fluffy, Fremione one-shot.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Ever. Sad, sad day.

The actors had taken their bows, the final curtain had fallen, and the lights had come back on. People streamed out of the theatre, turning their collars up against the crisp, spring air. One of the many couples held close to each other as they fell in step walking along the side walk, the streetlights bouncing against her dark curls and setting fire to his ginger locks. The conversation they were having could be thought of as slightly hostile to any passerby who heard, but the smiles on their faces betrayed the fact that they were simply teasing.

"Oh come on," the girl laughed. "It was not that bad!"

"'Mione. Yes it was," the young man beside her said. "It was terrible. I should have known by the name. Sunday in the Park with George. BORING. Unless of course it's my George. Then it would have been fun."

"You'd think getting run over by a train was fun if you were with your twin." Fred pushed her gently away, but quickly pulled her back into his side. Hermione pressed her face into his shoulder and they were quiet for a moment, just walking.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked quietly.

"The music was beautiful," Fred conceded. "But the book scenes were so slow! They just kept going!" He looked down at Hermione and realized she was looking at the ground. "'Mione. Hang on." He pulled her across the street into a small park and sat her down on a bench. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine. You're entitled to your opinions," she said quietly. "I just...I had hoped you'd like it more. Tonight was supposed to be perfect you know?" She paused for a moment, and looked up at him but before Fred could correct her she went on. "I mean, it's our 4 year anniversary. We've been dating for 4 years. That doesn't happen that often and I...I just wanted to share something I love with you and have you love it too." She looked back down at her hands in her lap and sighed.

"Hermione," he said taking her small hands in his. "Tonight was perfect. I got to spend it with you and we still have a quite of bit of time left. So it wasn't my favorite show. That doesn't mean it ruined tonight. And it was a brilliant performance!" He put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "I. Love. You. Every minute I spend with you is perfect. Never think otherwise. Besides, we've done plenty of things I enjoy that you don't, and I've liked other shows we've gone to!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "No really! Like the...Miserable People! Right? That one was great!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Les Miserables," she corrected.

"That one! So good!" He paused, thinking. "Tonight is perfect Hermione. I don't want you to think otherwise okay?" She nodded. They sat there for a moment in silence, and Fred put his hand in his coat pocket, grasping the object it concealed. "'Mione..." he turned to her completely looking her right in the eyes. "I love you. It's no secret and hasn't been for 4 years. I absolutely adore you. And while we're in a park, it's not a sunday and I'm sure as hell not George but-"

"Really? Oh my god I've been dating the wrong twin!" She joked, but her smiled slipped as he dropped onto on knee in front of her. "Oh my god," she whispered, the hand that wasn't claimed by his coming to her mouth.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he took a deep breath to steady his voice and his nerves. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled out the small velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple silver band with two diamonds twisting around each other. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and for the first time in her life was at a loss for words.

But found one.

"Yes! Oh yes, a million times yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly against her. When they finally let go, Fred slipped the small ring onto her finger. She held it out to get a better look at it. "It's beautiful Fred. It's perfect." He sat on the bench next to her again, and pulled her into him.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," He whispered into the top of her head.

"Better not get used to that last name mister," she replied into this chest. He smiled, though she couldn't see it and held her even closer.

"See? Perfect."

"Yes. Perfect." The sat in silence a while longer before she looked up at him, smile bright enough to light the night. "I love you Fred Weasley. And we will always belong together."

A/N: I was listening to this soundtrack the other day and I thought it would be cute. So there it is! The last line is from Sunday in the Park with George from the song Move On which references the song We Do Not Belong Together. If you like Broadway, especially Sondheim, check it out! After you leave a review of course. =)


End file.
